The Biostatistics Core Facility is a new facility designed to serve as the centralized resource for statistical expertise and data management services to support the research programs and projects conducted by the members of the UAB CFAR. The expanding research activities within the CFAR and the increasing requirements of cohesive statistical support have led to the establishment of this new core facility. The specific aims of the Biostatistics Core Facility are to: (a) coordinate statistical activities in the CFAR to ensure that investigators have ready access to statistical consultation and support; (b) provide statistical expertise in study design including research proposal development, sample size determination and data collection form design; (c) develop and manage AIDS related research databases to serve as a multidisciplinary research resource for CFAR investigators; (d) provide statistical analysis for CFAR projects using the most up-to-date statistical and computing methodologies; and (e) perform statistical methodology research pertaining to practical applications in AIDS research. Initially, at least 17 CFAR investigators and 21 AIDS-related, funded projects/grants are expected to use the Biostatistics Core Facility. The core facility will be operated under the specific usage policies and priority guidelines established with the advice of the Advisory Committee for the Core.